prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Sweets
are the main collectable items in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. They can be used by the girls to transform with the Sweets Pact when they shout out the phrase, "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". Appearance Transformation Rabbit Shortcake - A shortcake with hot pink hearts resting in the middle and a bunny made of white cream on top of it. Strawberries are on either side of it to accent the pink within the bunny ears, along with a bow adorned by a pink star gem. The bunny wears frosting pearls. Squirrel Pudding - A large pudding with eyes and a nose, and two almonds to represent ears. The sides and top have thick cream with a streak of chocolate. A red sphere adorns the side, along with a gold gem star. Lion Ice Cream - A big sky blue and white swirled ice cream scoop with whipped cream resembling a lion's mane. Brown pieces adorn it to resemble eyes and a nose, while a blue gem rests between its ears. A chocolate lion's tail rests on the side. Cat Macaron - A large purple macaron with violet cream and a cat face on the top cookie. A purple tail made of gel sticks out from the side to match the star-shaped gem on top of a pile of cream. Two other piles of cream represent cat ears. Dog Chocolate - A chocolate house with a strawberry in front to resemble a dog's head, using white cream for its muzzle and paws, chocolate for the eyes and nose, and almonds for ears. Pale chocolate frosting seeps down from the roof of the house, while a thick mound of cream swirls around the side with a ruby star gem on top of it to resemble the tail. Pegasus Parfait - A horsehead-shaped scoop of sorbet with cherry eyes and a melon slice for a mane sitting in a bowl of whipped cream, with a rainbow colored waffle for wings and strawberries for a tail. Sweets Castle - A gingerbread house, its roof decorated with gummies and cookies of each of the six Cures' respective colors. It also has a chimney decorated with whipped cream and a strawberry. It is used by the Cures along with the Kirakiraru Creamer to transform them into their A La Mode Style. Memory Mille-feuille: A mille-feuille cake cake shaped like two wings; it has two layers of icing -yellow and pink, cream filling that includes all six Cures' colors, and is decorated with all six of their animal shapes. It also has a pile of cream with a red star between the wings. Merchandise Pekorin Mousse Cake - A very thin brown cake or pie resting on a white plate with thick cream on top of it. Pekorin's face is molded on top of it with a yellow star-shaped gem on her bib. Mofurun Chocomousse - White plate with a thick cream resting beneath a brown cookie shaped like Mofurun's head. A yellow star-shaped gem rests on the bow. Strawberry Melon Bread '''- A pink bread or sweet rests on a white plate with sprinkles and an amethyst star-shaped gem on the corner. White cream adorns the side, along with two whole strawberries. '''Mofurun Cherry Blossom Cupcake - A tart with a thick amount of pink cream on top to accent the pale pink plate. Mofurun is snuggled within it. No gem star. Cherry Blossom Daifuku - A cut-open cake full of cream depicting a red fish. Pink frosting covers the outside with sprinkles or candies, some shaped like hearts. On one side is a green star, while the other has a white frosted bunny head with a pale pink flower. Swan Cream Puff - A cream puff shaped like a sleeping swan, resting in a way to reveal white cream with a streak of pink. A blue gem star rests on top. Dolphin Jelly - A translucent blue gelatin with a dolphin within it. On top is whipped cream and a ruby gem star. Hedgehog Fruit Tart - A slice of fruit tart with cream, grapes, strawberry, and blueberries. Small pieces of crust represent the feet, while red gel is drawn on the tip to resemble a face. A yellow gem star rests on the strawberry. Poodle Chococake - A chocolate cake with a poodle on top made of chocolate cream or mousse. A red fruit rests beneath it, while a garnet star rests on its left ear. Pekorin Pop-Cake - Three lolipops on a plate with a yellow, pink, or blue stick. Candy or cake shaped like Pekorin's head is on the pink stick, while a yellow star with a pink gem rests on the yellow stick. On the blue stick is a yellow candy or cake with pink cream and pale orange sprinkles. Otter Cookie '- Three cookies or pastries with one large, thick sweet covered with stripes of red and white to resemble a life preserver, next to a smaller pink frosted star cookie accent with a light blue gem. Resting on the preserver is a cookie or pastry shaped like an otter holding a large almond. '''Beluga Whale Strawberry Daifuku ' - A large white whale with a strawberry in its mouth. One of its flippers is an aqua star gem. '''Pekorin Cookies - Three cookies on a plate, one shaped like Pekorin's head, a circled cookie with utensils etched on it, and a pale pink and yellow tile cookie with a fuchsia gem on it. Whale Jelly - A blue and green gradient whale dessert surrounded by cream. Cream rests on the top of it with a ruby gem. Trivia *This the first item that the Cures have to make to receive it. *The Cherry Blossom Daifu is the only item to appear in an All Stars Movie. Gallery Category:Items Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode